Pokemon DP Ash and Dawn farewell
by W-FangMetal
Summary: Here's a remake base on Pokemon DP last episode, 191 where Ash, Pikachu, and Brock leaves to their hometown, Kanto. Will Ash confess his feelings to Dawn before he leaves to Kanto? This is Pearlshipping; AshxDawn! Please read and review
1. Ash and Dawn farewell

Here's a special ending for Ash and Dawn in the last episode of Pokemon DP in episode 191. Hope you enjoy it! I don't own them.

* * *

**Ash and Dawn farewell**

After Ash, Dawn, and Brock defeated Team Rocket from stealing Pikachu, Piplup, and Togekiss. Pikachu and Piplup high five themselves then they hugged.

"Piplup, let's go... " Dawn said as Pikachu and Piplup turned to her. " ...back to our house." she finished.

After Piplup heard what she said, he looked down sadly as he started to cry and Pikachu looked sad also while the others looked sad also including Ash's Torterra and Staraptor and Dawn's Togekiss.

"Piplup, I'm sad too... we're all sad... Pikachu's sad when seperating." she said as Piplup looked down even sadder. "It's not like we won't be forever being seperated from Ash and Brock. So cheer up. You're still young."

"Dawn... " Ash looked at her sadly, not ready to leave her alone.

Piplup looked at her of what she said as he snapped out his tears with his mannish face then Dawn hugged him.

"Piplup, it's alright. No need to worry."

"_Dawn_... _I wish that I'm ready to tell you my feelings to you_, _but_... _I'm still afraid_."

"_Ash_... _I hope you'll love me back_... _I don't wanna lose you_... "

Dawn's house

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were watching TV, seeing the Elite Four Flint vs the Champion Cynthia in the Champion League.

"Here, we're betting the Champion's throne seeing Elite Four Flint's Infernape vs the Champion Cynthia's Garchomp! The battle is still being unfolded! !" the announcer shouted while the crowd's cheering for the two of them to see who will win.

"This is great!" Ash shouted with excitement.

"Ash, calm down." Dawn said.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz!" Flint commanded as his Infernape covered himself with its flames then charged towards Garchomp, who dodged its attack.

"Garchomp, Draco Meteor!" Cynthia commanded as Garchomp fired an energy ball at the sky then it exploded with many meteor showers around the battlefield.

"Infernape, dodge them and head towards Garchomp!" his Infernape complied.

"Now, Dragon Claw!" her Garchomp's right fin glow white then charged towards Infernape.

"Close Combat, Infernape!" Infernape dodged Garchomp's attack then it gave Garchomp several punches and kicks.

"Now, Garchomp!" Cynthia shouted as her Garchomp used its Dragon Claw on Infernape's head.

"Mach Punch, Infernape!" Infernape jumped up high then punched Garchomp's face.

"Brick Break!" Garchomp used both claws on Infernape as it crashed at the ground then jumped back up towards Garchomp.

"Close Combat, Inferrnape!" Infernape punched and kicked Garchomp.

"Stone Edge!" Garchomp launched several stones at Infernape as it defend himself.

"Time for a finale... Infernape, Flare Blitz. FULL POWER!" Flint commanded once more as Infernape covered himself with intense flames.

"That goes the same for us. Garchomp, Dragon Rush. Full power as well." Cynthia commanded calmly as Garchomp and Infernape both charged towards each other, creating a big explosion, blocking the scene.

After the smoke cleared, both Infernape and Garchomp are still standing. For few seconds, Infernape collapsed.

Ash, thinking about how the battle would go if he were in Flint's position, narrowed his eyes at Flint's loss.

"Flint's Infernape lost the battle! ! Both trainers uses only one pokemon and they fought bravely! ! As we expected, the Elite Four still can't defeat the Champion Cynthia and her mighty Garchomp! ! She still remain in her Champion's throne! ! Who will be the next trainer to be her next challenger! ?" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered loudly.

"He's right here!" Ash answered.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I've been thinking about this for a while. Someday, I will definitely defeat the Champion and claim the Champion's title!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu jumped on his left shoulder.

"Pika pika!"

"That's right, pal! And what's in front of us is the Pokemon Master!"

"I see what's going on. It's Ash's greatest dream!" Dawn realized as Brock stood up.

"I too have something to say." Brock said.

"What would it be, Brock?" Ash was curious.

"Ash, Dawn, and looking at other friends. I think I should grow up as an adult now. That's why I will make the experience life living and becoming a Pokemon Doctor." Brock confessed.

"Pokemon Doctor! ?" Ash and Dawn were surprised including Pikachu and Piplup.

"In order to become a doctor, I have to study hard or otherwise. So what if it's come to that, our journey we spend together, will this be the end?"

"Brock, good luck with your dream! I'll support you!" Ash said.

"Me too!" Dawn added as well as Pikachu and Piplup.

"Arigato minna (Thanks everyone). I will become a doctor and save all the pokemon around the world." Brock replied.

"Ash's dream is to become a Pokemon Master! Brock's dream is to become a Pokemon Doctor! And I'm too going to become a Top Coordinator! Everyone will be alright! No need to worry!" Dawn smiled while saying her catchphrase.

"Dawn, isn't it alright of your "No need to worry" that much already?" Ash asked.

"No it's not! No need to worry, Ash~ !" Dawn replied as they all laughed.

The clock struck at 3pm

"Alright, Ash. Brock. It's time for you two to head to the ferry." Johanna said as they all looked at each other sadly.

"Come on, Dawn." Ash said as he looked sadly at her.

"Alright guys, time to get going." Brock said as they all put their shoes on.

"Off you guys go! Be careful out there!" Johanna wave at them as they left Twinleaf Town.

At the dock

Brock brought many bags for his family in Pewter City which surprised Ash and Dawn as they ran towards the ramp while Ash was quiet the whole time.

"Dawn, we're fine from here." Brock said.

"Okay, off you go!"

"_Should I confess now_?" Ash thought, wondering if he will confess before leaving Dawn.

"Ash, Brock... thank you for taking care of me and everything you did until now!"

"It was fun, Dawn." Brock replied while Ash was looking down, using his hat to block his face with a hint of his sadness.

"Ash... what's wrong?" Dawn asked as Ash looked at her with tears in his eyes. "*gasp* Why are you crying Ash?"

"Dawn... I wish you could stay with me in Kanto... but Sinnoh _is_ your home."

"Ash... " Dawn gave him a hug. " Ash... I've been thinking about this for a long time since I met you." she said.

"Huh?"

"The person who I kept thinking the whole time while we're traveling... is you, Ash." Dawn said, which surprised Ash.

"Dawn... does that mean- " Ash was cut off by Dawn, giving him a kiss on the lips, which shocked Ash.

"I knew those two will work out." Brock smiled.

"Ash... I love you... You're the only one who taught me what is to be a trainer since the day we met." Dawn finished.

"Dawn... I-I-... I love you too! The only person who I've been thinking the most is you... I don't... I don't wanna make you lonely!" Ash tried wiping his tears away.

"Ash, it's okay! No need to worry! I'll visit you in Kanto." Dawn smiled as Ash looked at her.

"Really, Dawn?" Ash asked as she nodded then he gave her a hug. "*sniff* Dawn... I'll miss you... "

"I'll miss you too."

"Ash, the ferry!" Brock said as they broke off their hug.

"Okay, Brock." Ash and Brock was about to head up the ramp, but.

"Ash, wait!" Dawn called as Ash turned to her.

"What is it, Dawn?" he asked.

Dawn gave him one more kiss with passion which surprised him as he kissed her back while Brock smiled at them. A few seconds, they stopped for some air to breath then they both gave them their farewell hug. Pikachu and Piplup high five then they gave their farewell hug. Ash and Brock ran up the ramp as they entered the ferry while Dawn looked at them as she shut her eyes then tears started to fall. She tried to stop her tears from falling while her eyes are shut, but they're still falling. The ferry left the port as Dawn looked down while she's crying until she heard someone called her name.

"DAWN! ! !" it was Ash's voice.

Dawn looked around to see where Ash is, then she spotted Ash and Brock at the back of the ferry.

"DAWN! ! NO NEED TO WORRY! ! !" he shouted.

Dawn smiled as she followed at the edge of the port.

"ASH! ! ! BE SAFE! ! AND STAY HEALTHY! !" she shouted as well as Piplup.

"I LOVE YOU, DAWN! ! ! HOPE WE SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! !"

"TAKE CARE, DAWN! !" Brock waved at her.

"ASH, BROCK, PIKACHU! ! ARIGATO (Thank you)! ! I LOVE YOU TOO, ASH! ! I WILL! ! !" she waved at them while she's yelling.

"POCHAAAA! ! ! !" Piplup yelled.

"TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF IN SINNOH! !" Ash shouted.

"I WILL, ASH! ! I WON'T FORGET ABOUT YOU! ! I LOVE YOU! ! SAYONARA! ! !" Dawn shouted back.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, DAWN! ! SAYONARA! ! !"

As the ferry left Sinnoh, Ash was quiet, watching Dawn's tiny figure getting smaller and smaller.

"You okay, Ash?" Brock asked.

"I'll be alright. I'm glad that I met a special girl like Dawn." Ash replied.

"She'll be alright. You'll see her again when she visit us in Kanto." Brock pat his back as Ash nodded.

As Dawn watched the ferry moved away from Sinnoh port.

"Hey, Piplup." she called.

"Piplup?" he looked at her.

"The next time we see Ash again... I'll be sure that we'll go on a date!" Dawn smiled.

"Piplup (YAY)! !" he jumped at her as Dawn hugged him while smiling.

_kimi no mune ni La La La yume wo egake La La La _(_In your heart_, _La La La_, _sketch a dream_, _La La La_)

_kokoro kara negaeba kitto kanau kara _(_If you wish from your heart_, _I'm sure it'll be granted_)

_onaji sora ni La La La kikoetekuru La La La _(_In the same sky_, _La La La_, _I can hear it_, _La La La_)

_hibikiau Merodii yuuki no kane narasu darou _(_The resonating melody_; _the bell of courage is ringing_)

_kimi ga afuretekuru kaze ga tooru kusa no michi _(_You're overflowing_; _the wind passes through a grass path_)

_kagerou yureru sono mukou mabushii egao sono mama ka na_... (_On the other side of the swaying heat haze_, _your dazzling smile_, _just like that_... )

_nanimokamo hitori ja sa umaku hane ikanai kedo_ (_No matter what it is_, _it doesn't go well alone_)

_sukoshizutsu ippozustsu Go Shine susumou _(_But little by little_, _step by step_, _go shine_, _let's continue on_)

_boku no mune ni La La La todoitekuru La La La _(_To my heart_, _La La La_, _it has arrived_, _La La La_)

_kujiketa toki ni wa kikoeru sono koe _(_That voice I hear when I'm crushed_)

_onaji toki wo La La La ayundeyuku La La La _(_The same moments_, _La La La_, _are walking along_, _La La La_)

_itsumademo bokura zutto Supesharu na nakama sa _(_We'll always_, _always be special friends_)

_umarete kara itsumo dareka ni wa morarete kita_

_soshite itsuka mune no naka yuzurenai yume mebaeta ne_

_jikaku wasa ichigyou mou makimodoshi dekinai kara_

_furimu kazu osorezuni GO SMILE tsukamou_

_kimi no mune ni La La La yume wo egake La La La _(_In your heart_, _La La La_, _sketch a dream_, _La La La_)

_dare yori ganbaru kimi ga suki dakara_

_hikaru asonbi La La La kaze ni notte La La La_

_tsutae au omoi kimi to kiseki mo okosu darou_

_La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La_

_kokoro kara nagaeba kitto kanau kara (__If you wish from your heart_, _I'm sure it'll be granted_)

_La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La La_

_hibiki au Merodii yuuki no kane narasu darou _(_The resonating melody_; _the bell of courage is ringing_)

The next morning

Ash, Pikachu, and Brock arrived in Kanto. They're standing in front of the sign post, the right side leads to Pewter City and the left leads to Pallet Town.

"I guess... this is where we say goodbye, huh?" Ash said.

"Yep." Brock nodded.

They both gave each other a farewell handshake.

"Pokemon Doctor... do your best on it!" Ash said.

"You as well... Pokemon Master!"

"See ya!" they bid farewell as went the opposite way to their hometown.

Ash suddenly stopped walking as he looked at the sky, imagining Dawn watching him.

"Dawn... I hope you're watching me out there... just you wait Dawn! The next time I see you... the DATE is on me! !"

"Pika pika (I agree)!" Pikachu agreed as Ash started walking to his hometown.

A few minutes later, Ash arrived at Pallet Town.

"Look Pikachu! It's Pallet Town! Let's go!"

"Pika (Okay)!" Pikachu replied as they head to his house.

**The End**

* * *

I hope you all like the remake, cause I think Ash and Dawn are a perfect couple! Dawn will be missed! Farewell to the DP series, and on to the Pokemon Best Wishes series! I really like the DP series. What do you think? The ending song for Pokemon DP series is "Kimi ni mune La La La" full ending song. Oh, and sorry about the lyrics... some lyrics hasn't been translate yet. Please review or comment.


	2. Thank you

To those who read and review to my AshXDawn remake ending, I would like to say thank you very much! We know Pokemon DP was the best series ever! They even had good strategy and combo stuff, but hey, the battle was much better than the previous seasons. Dawn is the perfect girl for Ash in DP, but she's not just an ordinary girl. She's the BEST girl in Pokemon ever! I hoped the creator pair her and Ash together.

Had any of you seen Pokemon Best Wishes? I ve gotta say, that season wasn't very good at all. The episodes were rushed! How the heck can Ash beat Gym leaders in just one episode! ? I mean, come on! Besides, Pikachu's Volt Tackle is no more, thanks to "Electro Ball". What about those Pokemon, don't they look so cartoonish? Seriously, they looked like they were drawn by little kids. The creators seemed to be out of ideas! Most of them looked stupid and some were okay.

They made Ash lost his Pokemon knowledge and his contest style! And his Hatoboh (Tranquill), how the hell did it evolve without being trained nor battled from the previous battle? It did evolved during the horde of Venipede and didn't showed up later on.

Even Team Rocket got smarter and didn't get blown off with a ***DING***, and then in Best Wishes DA, they got blown off the sky as usual. What the heck?

Especially Iris. That girl needs to grow up! Don't you all hate her ridiculous line?

"You're such a child!"

Really, that girl is being a child than Ash, including her Ice-Type fear. Seriously, no one had Pokemon Type fear like that. Also, she thinks Ash's Charizard _IS_ a Dragon-Type? -_- Is she for real? It sure does looked like a dragon, but the starter Pokemon can learn many types of attack.

B&W Pokemon games weren't the best. Sinnoh Pokemon was the best! Why would they made pokemon evolve at VERY high level! ? That's BS! !

Let's hope that X&Y doesn't have the same sh** as well. If that happens, then I'll retired playing Pokemon. They're missing a lot that they haven't come up with yet.

For example, a grasshopper, killer whale, a whale with a horn on its head (forgot what it was called), a dolphin, peacock, a blue jay, a hill myna, a tiger, sabertooth, and many more.

For the two new fossil pokemon, they're having a raptor and a parasaurolophus. I was hoping for a T-Rex and a stegosaurus.


End file.
